A user of any item having a hollow tube shaped portion (e.g., a transportation vehicle, lawn care device, sporting equipment or the like) may experience repetitive vibrations or shock impact in their hands and/or feet while using the item. The repetitive vibrations may lead to use to the user's discomfort including hand or foot pain or numbness, requiring the user to stop using the item for a period of time. There have been a variety of mechanisms designed around the damping of vibrations and shock absorption in transportation vehicles. But there remains a need to improve vibration damping and/or shock absorption in a variety of tube shaped items as users are still experiencing discomfort.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0081677 discloses vibration dampening in a handle by using a relatively soft tube inserted into the interior hollow of the handle. A hard inner core is then placed within the soft tube to provide for vibration dampening.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0257978 discloses a motorcycle handlebar having grip assemblies with a hollow chamber. The hollow chamber is then filled with loose particles, such as lead balls to provide vibration damping. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0123805 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0123804 disclose handlebar grip portions having a filler material, such as non-elastomeric particles including glass beads, to help provide shock absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,489 discloses a handlebar vibration damping assembly including a weight and spring. Once the assembly is secured within a handlebar, the weight is able to vibrate and oscillate at different frequencies, thereby damping vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,302 discloses a vehicle clamp which can be used as a motorcycle clamp with a vibration dampening insert. The clamp includes mounts for the motorcycle's handlebars and an opening for receiving the steering shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,251 discloses an impact and/or vibration absorbent material. The material can be used for articles of clothing, such as gloves, which a user may wear while operating a motorcycle. The material minimizes the effects of impact and/or vibration forces transmitted to the user through the handlebars.
Thus, there remains a need for an article which can be inserted into hollow tube-shaped cavities (including handlebars and/or footrests) to provide vibration damping and/or shock absorption. There remains a need for an insert which may be used with a tube-shaped cavity with minimal modification (such as with an after-market product). There remains a need for an insert which is flexible to conform to the contours of the hollow tube shaped cavity. There also remains a need for an insert which can be produced in a cost-efficient manner and is easily customizable.